Raven: USA vs. Villains
Raven: USA vs. Villains is the third instalment in the International Competition Franchise. It was released on May 25, 2011, before the events of ANW's third season and Pienado: The 4th Awakens. It was once again taped in Las Vegas, Nevada. Voice Cast * Jamie Woods - Jaddo * Richard Jowoll - Worjo * Natasha Brettle - Brena * Caitlin McCulloch - Cullin * Erin Norris - Nosoo * Karen Sharma - Sharka * Kim Graham - Graki * Rose Iron - Orrin * Albert Kahm - Halka * Alan Milford - Milal * Ross Terry - Teyro * Michael Griffin - Grimic * Kashif Mason - Maska * Nathan Denson - Denat * Kate Richards - Keari * Andrea Farmer - Fared * Laura Solomen - Menla * Ben Fordham - Himself * Dave Benson Phillips - Himself * Jonny Moseley - Himself * Masiela Lusha - Gemini Shepard Chapters * Chapter 1: Welcome To A New Competition! * Chapter 2: Review * Chapter 3: A Fantastic Start * Chapter 4: A Jumpy Problem * Chapter 5: Star Sapphire Returns * Chapter 6: "The Bigger They Are, The Harder They Fall!" * Chapter 7: Enter Azrael * Chapter 8: The Ninja Killer Is Revealed * Chapter 9: The Advanced Level * Chapter 10: Washout * Chapter 11: Milal's New Challenge * Chapter 12: Turn and Spin * Chapter 13: A Special Treat * Chapter 14: The Fastest Run of the Night * Chapter 15: Match Rush * Chapter 16: The Expert Stage * Chapter 17: A Hero Is Born * Chapter 18: Sayonara, Hood Sickle! * Chapter 19: "Aye Aye, Captain!" * Chapter 20: "So Close!" * Chapter 21: The Champion's Run * Chapter 22: 3-Year Win Songs * Try Everything * King Of The World - Young Rising Sons Competitors * Jaddo (captain) * Worjo (Nicknamed as Captain America) * Orrin (Nicknamed as Star Sapphire) * Graki (Nicknamed as Gamora) * Milal (Nicknamed as Azrael) * Hood Sickle * Golden Queen * Grave Clobber * Chompy Mage * Tae Kwon Crow Competition Format The competition worked as followed: * From Stage 1 to 3, there were up to 3 matches in each stage. * Each match consisted of 2 competitors (1 competitor from each team). * In each match, the competitor who completed the course, or made the furthest in the fastest time would win the match for his respective team. * The first team to win one of three heats would receive 1 point, 2 points for Stage 2, and 3 points for Stage 3. * The points would be cumulated among those three stages, and the team who got the highest points would be the champion of the tournament. * If there was a tie, those 2 teams would send one member each to scale the Stage 4 tower. Whoever reached the top of the tower in the fastest time, his respective team would be the champion of the tournament. * There was no time limit to complete the stages. Stage 1 Obstacles # Timbers # Propeller Bar # Silk Slider # Jumping Spider # Sonic Curve # Warped Wall # Diamond Dash # Triple Swing Results Match 1 Match 2 Match 3 Standings After Stage 1 Stage 2 Obstacles # Giant Walk The Plank # Double Salmon Ladder # Unstable Bridge # Butterfly Wall # Roulette Row # Wall Lift Results Match 1 Match 2 Match 3 Standings After Stage 2 Stage 3 Obstacles # Cannonball Incline # Doorknob Grasper # Floating Boards # Ultimate Cliffhanger # Pole Grasper # Hang Climb # Area 51 # Flying Bar Results Match 1 Match 2 Match 3 Standings After Stage 3 Category:Movies Category:2011 Category:Action Movies Category:Superhero Movies Category:Sequels Category:Raven: USA vs. Villains